Hope
by AmarantineOct.3'11
Summary: But it doesn't matter anymore. Each day goes by same as the last. He sits and thinks, thinks about Allen and sits in his padded "room". He thinks it'll never change..." Yullen Temporary Insane!Kanda
1. Chapter 1

Hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad.

His hope died ong ago. He waited for ages, _hopeing_ he would come back only to have his hope crushe d the moment Komui said those words.

_'They found him..But you won't see him again. I'm sorry, but he's gone. He's not comeing back.'_

He waited, weeks, months, years. He can't remember anymore, not while he's stuck in this God forsaken place.

He can't remember all of how he got here, but he knows why he's here. He's here because _he's_ gone.

He's here because they think he's unstable, and frankly, he agrees with them. No telling what he'd do if they let him out...

He's here because _he's_ gone and he can't stand it.

He doesn't listen anymore. Whatever they have to say to him doesn't matter.

So he sits in his "room", waiting, not _hopeing_, for he knows it won't happen, for someone that will never come back.

They say he's not all there. Truth is if he wanted to he'd be able to function but he doesn't think it's worth it, his energy isn't worth spending if theres not something to fight for, if _he's_ not there to fight for.

He remember's some things about getting here though. He remembers after Komui said those words, denying it. ["No, you're lying! You bastard, you're lying!"] He remember trying to.."harm", Komui. He remembers the Orange haired one(1) stopping him before he could.

But he doesn't know how he got there.

So now you know. Kanda Yu is stuck in the Black Orders Asylum(2) , sitting in his padded "room" in a straight jacket, because one Allen Walker...

Is dead.

Because one seemingly insignificant human being in a world of billions is dead and he can't stand it.

He doesn't listen, but the orange and green haired ones come and visit ocasionally. They try and get him to talk but they always fail. Sometimes it gets annoying so after awhile he tells them to go. He noticed every time he does this the green haired one always crys. He doesn't know why but she does. Sometimes he wonders why he does this, for it doesn't work. Quites the opposite actually. They seem to think that if they talk more it will increse the chance of him talking back.

One time it even got so annoying they say he attacked them. He doesn't remember.

But it doesn't matter anymore. Each day go's by same as the last. He sits and thinks, thinks about Allen and sits in his padded "room".

He thinks it'll never change.

* * *

Hey there...Well, for all you people going "OMGWTFBBQ, ALLEN'S DEAD!?!?!?" NO! He is NOT dead! Well, not in the rotting-corpse-six-feet-under kinda dead...Buuuuut! If you want to know what I mean to all the unexplained thing's in this story then you have to vote! Haha, yes, yes. Vote to whether or not I should leave it like this or make it a story! Also, what Komui said has a completely different meaning from what your proly thinking it means. So vote! In a review of course, I dont like polls.

~KyuubiKitsune111~


	2. Forgive me

**OH GOD, FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Well guys, you could say I just had a little relization.

I suck at diologue. And multi chapter stories. Eh, oh well.

So, that brings us to where we are now. I'm giving up both my multi chapter stories(including this one obviously) and focusing on all the one-shot plot bunnys causing havoc in my head!

If you would like you can adopt this story and do what you like with it as long as you keep the first chapters and pairings that same. In one case, no pairings. But oh well.

You can do as you wish with those conditions as long as you tell me you're gonna adopt it so I can read! Mmk(okay)? Okay. THATS ALL.

P.S. I love these plot bunny's dearly, plz adopt them! 8'C


	3. GOODNEWS!

_H_**e**y! **G**u**E**s**S **w**H**a**T**!**?**!**? Somebody's adoptin' mah story! **Shocking right! I know, I thought so too. Anyway, I've read this persons fanfics, and I can say right now that she will do a much better job than me.

_**You can find the story ****at: **_Moyashi . beansprout Remove the spaces, it won't work otherwise.

**This account is owned by two different people, but Mizuhara is the one who adopted it, so give her the credit!**

**BTW, _VOTE FOR MIZUHARA!_**


End file.
